bobsaofandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Formations (Extra)
A unique skill that comes with Call of the Wild. This skill allows the use of formations that come from Familiar Communication and a few other unique ones. These formations provide stat boosts and other effects to the user, her wolves and and the user's allies. The formations except for the fourth of each, can only be done with 12 wolves. If four wolves die, the form is broken. For the fourth form if each, if half if the wolves die, the form is broken. For Defend and Escort, the user does not need to be nearby for the form to activate. Formations #'Attack Formation' - A formation that focuses on offensive power and forward momentum. *Drill - Is a tightly knit form with the ferocious wolves leading the charge. Forms a spear head. Owner is behind the main point of attack. Boosts pierce of party by 30% and attack by 20%. *Trident - Is a three-pronged formation with a wolf of each type,leading the charge. Owner is in the middle prong lead by the bulky wolf. Increases party speed, attack, and defense by 30% each. *Burst - Is a tightly knit form with the bulky wolves leading the charge. Forms a blunt round curve. Owner is behind the group. Increases knockback effect by 60% for party. *Tsunami - A rolling wave like mass of wolves attack the enemy. Used all the wolves. Owner is behind the wave. Increases all attributes of party members by 25%. #'Defense Formation' - A formation that focuses on defensive power and steadiness. *Cardinal Points - A formation that guards four cardinal directions at a given point. Increases wolf and party detection and defense by 15%. *Missing Guards - A formation that conceals the wolves in tall grass and hiding spots. Increases party stealth skills, damage after stealth and defense by 15%. *Increments - Is a formation that keeps four wolves in four cardinal directions around position. Other wolves stationed at ten yard increments every four wolves. Increases detection, attack and pierce by 15% *Bulwark - An entire mass of wolves defending tooth and nail a at designated area. Used all the wolves. Increases wolf and defense by 50%. #'Escort Formation' - A formation that moves and shifts accordingly to accommodate the protected VIP. *Box - Is a formation that creates a square around the VIP. Increases VIP defense by 15%. *Satellite - Is a formation that keeps four wolves in four cardinal directions around VIP. Other wolves scout the edges at ten yard increments every four wolves. Increases detection and dodge rate by 15%. *Circle - Forms a circle around the VIP. Would crisscross to distract enemy. Increase VIP evasion by 15%. *Tortoise - Creates layers of wolves as they move with the same pace of the VIP. Uses all wolves. Increases detection skills, defense, evasion rate, parry rate by 25%. Wolves will jump and take hits for the VIP. Requirement The user must have Call of the Wild. Users #Alisa Category:Unique Skills Category:Skill